


XigLux Fluff

by MarinaZostera



Series: Club XIII [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaZostera/pseuds/MarinaZostera
Summary: Set in the Club XIII universe, Xigbar and Luxord have been through hell and back, but now they're happily married. This is a collection of their fluffy and happy moments as a couple.
Relationships: Luxord/Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Club XIII [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077200
Kudos: 3





	XigLux Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimer: I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts.
> 
> Thanks to my friend Nyx for being a co-creator of this universe with me! 
> 
> This story is kinda silly but I had a lot of fun writing it. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.

Luxord was enjoying his day off. Stretched out in bed he was playing online poker on his phone. As if sensing that his husband was getting comfortable, Xigbar walked into the bedroom. 

Crawling onto the bed next to Luxord, Xigbar rested his head directly on Luxord’s chest. 

“Ah my favorite pillows,” he said. 

Rolling his eyes Luxord said, “I’m so glad that my chest is useful to you.” 

Xigbar squeezed one of Luxord’s tits with his hand. “Mmm, they’re big and soft. I love them so much.” 

“You’re the worst.” 

“And you love me for it.” 

“Unfortunately, yes I do.” 

Xigbar shifted positions until he was comfortably curled up next to his husband, head on his chest, and Luxord had his hands free to keep playing his game. Xigbar started drifting off to sleep, but before he passed out completely he looked up at Luxord with sleepy eyes. “I love you,” he said. 

Luxord smiled down at him. “I love you too.”


End file.
